In this application, we seek support for a basic research symposium designed to stimulate a thorough discussion of areas of controversy within the field of vestibular physiology and related movement control. The format of this 2 and 1/2 day meeting will elicit summary and position statements from established investigators within the field, followed by a vigorous discussion of these issues by all meeting participants. We will provide established scientists with an opportunity to openly discuss such issues with their colleagues, and encourage younger scientists to identify exciting areas of inquiry within vestibular and motor physiology to help shape their own career interests. We will bring together scientists interested in psychophysics, systems level neuroscience, and cellular and molecular mechanisms to facilitate discussions that incorporate a broad perspective. One objective of the meeting is to produce a series of target articles and commentary which will serve as position papers to guide researchers outside of the field to the timely topics of modern vestibular physiology. These articles will be published in the Journal of Vestibular Research. This symposium is a satellite to the Barany Society Meeting, and will complement the main meeting by providing a venue for basic scientific discussions that will then be related to clinical issues in the main meeting.